


Neck Kisses

by PatheticPidgey



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [17]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 30 day challenge, Cuddles, Drabble, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora - Freeform, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticPidgey/pseuds/PatheticPidgey
Summary: Day 17: SpooningNighttime spoons





	Neck Kisses

Adora fell asleep early, which was rare for her. She usually had immense amounts of trouble falling asleep, and even more trouble staying asleep. But as Glimmer crawled into the bed, Adora was already fast asleep. And as usual, Glimmer tucked herself between Adora's arms, her head resting below the other's neck, face tucked into her chest.

It was comfortable, routinely so. They fell asleep like this almost every night, with the exception of when Adora passed out or one of them couldn't make it to bed that night, which happened quite frequently.

Even so, Glimmer fell asleep fairly quickly, wrapped inside of Adora's warmth.

She woke up when Adora shifted, forcing her to shift as well. She was forced onto her other side, Adora pulling her closer, wrapping her arms tightly across Glimmer's chest.

Glimmer's back was flush against Adora's front, making the girl feel the heat and the way she breathed. Adora tucked her head into Glimmer's neck, small puffs of heat hitting her bare skin.

It made Glimmer's own breath hitch, and even more so when she felt Adora's lips on the back of her neck, just sitting there for a minute or two before the older placed a small kiss on her neck.

Glimmer froze, a strange feeling settling in her stomach. Adora's legs wrapped around her, pulling her even closer, caging her and trapping her.

Glimmer sighed, relaxing into the hold, letting her girlfriend spoon her as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

A few hours later, Glimmer woke up again, feeling refreshed. Adora was still wrapped around her, now awake and placing small kisses on her lover's neck.

Glimmer moaned quietly as a result of Adora's small form of affection. At the moan, Adora stopped, breathing a quick, "Good morning," before rolling out of bed, letting both of them get ready for the day ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, I didn't know where to go with this


End file.
